I'm No Angel
by Liontalon
Summary: Sherlock said he wasn't an angel, but that wasn't really true... with the apocalypse hanging over his head can Sherlock keep himself from getting involved. Especially when people from his past keep showing up. One-shot


**Hello this is my first Supernatural and Sherlock fic. so be kind. The characters will be OOC; I tried my best to keep them in character but with Sherlock especially it really wasn't possible, so sorry. Please notice that the first part isn't in Sherlock's POV but the rest is. Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

I'm No Angel

From my perch I had a clear view of the alleyway, and I was hidden from sight. Thunder boomed over head, I closed my eyes when the lightning flashed, knowing my siblings were at battle once again. I had already relieved Muriel of his duties and sent him on ahead, now all that was left is my insolent little brother.

The flashing lights from the alleyway caught my attention, as the humans inspected the body. _'I wish I could've stopped it, but it will draw my brother's attention' _I thought, thinking of the mugging that took place not long ago.

"Hey someone call in homicide, we've a body…" I tuned out the rest of the officer's conversation, it wasn't important, as long as they called my brother in. I waited patiently as more cars arrived; people started swarming the area taking pictures and notes. Then I felt something touch my grace, recognizing it as my brother's grace, I quickly shielded my own. I watched as a cab pulled up and two men got out. A short man with blond hair specked with grey and a tall man with curly black hair, they made their way toward the body, receiving glares as they went. I stood and stretched my wings, before taking flight; landing in a dark corner out of sight, I tucked my wings away in a pocket dimension.

Stepping out of the shadows, I made my way toward my brother, who was inspecting the body completely oblivious to my approach. Unfortunately others weren't so oblivious, a dark skinned woman, with curly brown hair stopped me, drawing the attention of the grey haired inspector and the man with my brother.

"Hey! Excuse me Miss, this is a crime scene you can't be here." She said coming to stand in front of me. I growled under my breath "I don't have time for this" and pushed past her. The inspector immediately noticed and grabbed my arm to stop my approach.

"Ma'am if you don't leave now, I'll have to arrest you" he threatened, I just shrugged him off, managing to get within five feet of my brother before the Inspector caught me again. "Alright now, I warned you…" I ignored him as he continued talking and looked at my brother.

"Dumah" I breathed, not having spoken to my brother in centuries. His head shot up, and his ice blue eyes met mine. Wide eyed and slightly slack jawed he straightened, before something shifted in his eyes and his features went blank.

"Who are you?" he asked before an air of confidence went up "no don't answer. You have a large family, but you don't get along with all of them, and you have a brother, who looks like me, with the name Dumah. You haven't seen him in awhile either. You're older than you look, and you're a soldier, who just got back from the war. But you didn't use a conventional weapon like a gun; instead you used a short sword or dagger. Interesting…" he said grinning, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Brilliant" the man my brother came with whispered. My eyes narrowed in annoyance; the inspector tried to pull me away but I stood my ground. Dumah stood there like he was waiting for something, I wanted to reach out and slap him.

"_Dumah…"_ I growled as lightning flashed again "The charges against you have been dropped, your sentence is over, you can come home." He just cocked his head to the side, dumbly. _'So that's where Castiel gets it'_ I thought in amusement.

"My name Sherlock Holmes, not _Dumah_; and I don't know who you are." he spat glaring at me briefly before turning to the inspector. "Lestrade, remove her. She's contaminating the crime scene." The inspector tried to drag me away but I refused to move.

"The apocalypse is nigh, little brother" his ice blue eyes snapped back to me. "The sixty-six seals have been broken, Lucifer walks the earth, and demons lay siege to heaven. Are you going to turn your back on us now!" I was shouting by the end, and it was noticeably darker, my self-restraint was waning.

"You're delusional" he snapped before turning away, I wanted to smite him right then and there, but as more lightning flashed I was reminded of the battle, which I had to get back to, with or without Dumah.

"Fine, I have a war to get back to, so if you come to your senses you know where to find me." I growled, before pulling my arm from the inspectors grasp, shoving past the woman and stalking away toward the corner. I heard them following, probably hoping to carry through with their threat. I turned the corner quickly, pulled my wings from their pocket dimension, and leapt into the air. I paused briefly, the darkness hiding me from prying eyes, and watched the inspector and his partner pause at the corner confused at my disappearance. Turning towards Dumah I saw him looking at me with calculating eyes, before turning away. A cold sadness washed over me before I turned and headed toward heaven.

* * *

Mycroft had disappeared the other day, and people keep giving me looks of sympathy. I don't want their sympathy, I know exactly where he is; my sentence is over so why should my babysitter stick around. Knowing him, Muriel was probably lounging around heaven, complaining about how he got stuck watching me. _'Typical'_ I thought annoyed _'leaving me to clean up his mess… then again if what Leliel said is true…' _my brow creased in concern. While I may not get along with my family, I still care for them. _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched?'_ I glanced up to see John looking at me with an annoyed expression _'he asked me something…' _

"Yes John?" I asked looking at him; he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sherlock…" he growled before looking at me "Do you even care that Mycroft is missing?"

"Should I?" at John's look I continued "look he texted me not that long ago, okay?" I lied easily.

"He texted you?" John gasped in shock, when I nodded in confirmation he lashed out "Sherlock everyone has been looking for him! Wouldn't it be a good idea to tell someone?!"

"He's undercover John" I told him with a bored tone. He just sighed in annoyance once again before changing the subject.

"So what do you think of that crazy woman from the other day?" he asked with a look of amusement, "think the apocalypse is really about to start?"

"Ugh… doomsday is just idiotic idea that the church made up" I growled standing up; I was getting annoyed with social interaction, grabbing my coat I stalked out the door well aware John was watching.

* * *

I was dark by the time I decided to head back to the flat; my thoughts were still jumbled about what I should do. Looking up at the dark cloudy sky the feeling of guilt washed over me _'I betrayed them'_ I thought sadly, turning to look at the ground _'no I didn't betray them, they betrayed me!'_ anger replaced the guilt and I continued walking.

Then chills ran down my spine, when I felt the grace of a very familiar archangel. Quickly I sprinted into the nearest alleyway; fear coursed through my veins as I heard the sound of wings behind me. Taking a deep breath and schooling my features I turned around.

A man stood there, his blue-green eyes looking me over. He had brown-blond hair, and was wearing jeans, a green shirt and over shirt. The skin on his forehead and around his eyes was wearing away. His eyes narrowed suddenly and a small smile crossed his face; I was suddenly worried he was going to smite me.

"It's Dumah, right?" he asked, I nodded, watching him with calculating eyes as he started pacing "Dumah. What are you doing here? I was flying by when I felt your grace and was surprised. There are no prophets or anything heaven would be concerned about here…" he stopped to look at me, waiting for an answer; I was tempted just to walk away but figured that would just end with me becoming a bloody smear on the ground.

"It's my punishment; I messed up and was sentenced to live life as a human for a few centuries" I responded as vague as possible. He narrowed his eyes, I felt like I was under a magnifying glass _'is this what people feel like when I look at them?'_ suddenly I felt guilty about it now that I was on the receiving end.

"You've still got your wings" he pointed out "so either you're lying to me, which wouldn't end well for you, or you left some details out…" he grinned and fear coursed through my body, and suddenly I felt a slight amount of pressure applied to my throat and chest.

"I-I had a guard… b-but heaven recalled him and ended my sentence, b-because of t-the apocalypse…" I gasped out terror running though me as I waited for the inevitable smiting. But the pressure just disappeared; my eyes snapped to Lucifer, he looked thoughtful.

"Yet you're still here"

"I didn't wanted fight, and most likely die, for them when I had just made one small mistake and they tossed me aside like trash!" I snapped the anger I had locked away was seeping out. He grinned again, only this time it wasn't delusional.

"What exactly did you do that made them cast you out?" he asked.

"I let someone walk and because of that they killed four innocent people" I said, guilt weighing down on; Lucifer laughed.

"You got cast out because a mud monkey killed other mud monkeys?" he laughed, anger flared through my stomach, two of them were children.

"One was a future prophet" I growled, glaring the devil.

"That makes sense" he said nodding "well brother, since heaven betrayed you… help me, I can help you get revenge and I would never turn my back on you" I gaped at him in open shock _'John would have a heart attack seeing me show so much emotion.'_ I thought, still trying to make sense of what I was just asked. Help Lucifer with the apocalypse; kill my siblings, _'NO!'_

"Wha-what!" I gasped, before shaking my head "No, never!" I snapped stepping back. He just sighed and shook his head, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I liked you… I really did, but I can't have you running back to heaven" he sighed, raising his hand, terror flooded me as I realized what he was about to do.

"Wait! Please!" I shouted holding my hands up in surrender, he paused "Please, I just want to be left alone; I don't want any part in this. Let me walk and you'll never have to see me again. Why would I go back to those bastards, who cast me out leaving me with Muriel as a babysitter? Please I just want to live my life away from heaven and hell; I don't care who wins just leave me out of it!" I pleaded; he stood looking at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"Fine… but" suddenly his wings, easily having a eighteen foot span, where visible, they were golden orange, with different tones of yellow and red mixed in, they would have been beautiful if not for the scorch marks and singed feathers; I could why he was called the Morningstar. The wings that once brought hope, were now striking fear into me, as they towered over me. "If I find that you went and helped heaven, I will smite slowly and painfully"

Then those impressive wings flapped, sending gusts of wind at me making my coat flap around, as he took off and disappeared. I stumbled back against the alley wall before sliding down it, as I realized what just happened. I let my head fall into my hands; wishing things could go back to the way they were before Leliel showed up.

* * *

Things were fine for the next week or so, John and I solved a few small cases and a large one which we're at the press conference for now, to be thanked or something to that nature. There had been no angel sightings, for which I was glad; I like my new life, I enjoy what I do. Lestrade was talking about how we had solved the case and how they couldn't have done it without our help. The flashing of cameras was getting annoying, but I ignored it when something brushed against my grace.

My head snapped up, causing John to look at me, but I ignored him scanning the crowd _'no… not here, not now'_ I though panic swelling. Suddenly a noise caught my attention, the emergency exit door on my left opened, all eyes turned toward it in surprise. I stood and watched as a woman with black hair and ice blue eyes stumbled through it, my eyes immediately went to the silver blade protruding from her stomach.

"That's the woman from the crime scene a few weeks ago" Lestrade gasped.

Cries of shock rose from the crowd and they moved to help her, John being one of them, but she tripped before anyone could reach her, and as she pushed herself to her feet the air behind her shimmered. Two large wings, with a fourteen foot span, appeared behind her, they were blue and silver with shades of light blue, black, and white. They were also mangled, torn, and bloodied. Everyone froze in shock, staring at the wings.

"_Dumah!"_ she cried as she pitched forward, I moved quickly and caught her.

The thing about all angels, except for the archangels, is we're created in pairs, Castiel and Balthazar, Leliel and I. We're nest mates, created together, raised together, and trained together. An angel's nest mate is their closest sibling, and they form a bond that normally will fade over time though in some cases can last; if an angel kept that bond and their nest mate were to die they could shatter, become insane, or become cold and filled with anger.

I cradled Leliel close, as she whimpered, I felt tears start to fall, as I watched and waited knowing there was nothing I could do to save her.

"Leliel, I'm so sorry" I wailed pressing my forehead to the top of her head "If I had come when you asked…"

"_Shh_… don't cry little brother, this isn't your fault" She rasped and I felt her reach up and place a hand on my head "I'm so sorry…"

"No" I snapped pulling away from her and shook my head "It's because of you I kept my grace; I wasn't smote for my mistake. You are the best sister anyone could ask for, and I was just too pigheaded to see it"

"No, don't beat yourself up; you'll always be my little brother remember that. I love you" she gasped out.

"And I love you" I responded softly, a small smile graced her face as blood dripped down her chin. Then she arched forward and grace exploded out of her eyes and mouth, her wings burned; then she lay still. Something was severed in my heart and all I could do was scream; my wings were ripped out of their pocket universe. They were almost identical to Leliel except with more silver; they flared behind me. I was dimly aware of people screaming nearby, and then there was silence.

I felt arms wrap around me, and felt soft feathers shield me from the world, engulfing me in calming grace. My scream died down to quiet wails as someone rubbed my back soothingly.

"Easy little brother, easy" a voice said as my grace started to calm, and the large wings pulled away. When they did I looked up into the bright golden eyes of a man with brown hair, wearing jeans, a red shirt, and green coat. His wings were that of an archangel, having an eighteen foot span; they were gold with hues of yellow and white.

"Gabriel" I whispered softly, turning away in shame, there were more gasps from the crowd which I had forgotten about.

"Hey bro" he said with a strained smile, looking sadly at Leliel's lifeless body and the scorch marks where her wings were.

"Why are you here?" while Gabriel was the most carefree of the archangels and the one who would often spend his time with the seraphs, there was no reason for him to be here.

"I came to ask for your help, but I wasn't expecting this. Leliel was your nest mate, correct?" I just nodded. "I'm sorry" I was about to respond when something struck me; I was on my feet in an instant, moving toward Leliel's body. My eyes were focused on the blade that protruded from her stomach.

"What…" I gasped "An _angel_ killed her!" I wailed, spinning toward Gabriel, who was just staring at the ground. "You knew!" I roared, anger taking over once again.

"The only thing that can kill an angel is another angel" he said sadly looking up.

"Who?" my voice shaking with rage.

"You know who. You can sense the grace off that blade as easily as I"

"Lucifer…" guilt weld up inside, I could have stopped him, she'd still be alive. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you came to ask for my help!"

"I did"

"Well?" I was getting impatient.

"Are you still on speaking terms with Death?" that surprised me, I hadn't heard from Death in a few centuries, but what did he have to do with anything?

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going after Lucifer" my head snapped up and quickly opened my mouth to demand that he let me come, but he cut me off. "No, you're not coming; he'll smite you before you can do anything. He'll probably smite me as well, that's why I need your help"

"What I go to Death and have him bring you back, if Lucifer kills you? Heh… sorry I don't work for heaven" I spat in disgust.

"No that's not what I want; and trust me I don't work for those SOBs either." That made me glance up, I had heard rumors of Gabriel's disappearance but had been cast out of heaven before I learned if they were true or not. "I have a plan to put Luci back in the box."

"How?" I asked confused nobody could open the cage.

"There are four keys, the horsemen's rings. As far as I know the Winchester's have War's and Famine's, all they need is Pestilence and Death. Pestilence will be easy, but you can't kill Death."

"You're leaving the fate of the world in the hands of two mud monkeys" I gasped in shock; Gabriel just laughed.

"I know, but the one who begins it is the only one who can end it. I have faith in them, they may be reckless, but they're stubborn. That's why I need you to talk to Death, if they can get the rings, they can put Luci back in the cage."

"You're forgetting something." I stated as his eyes widened. "You still need to get Lucifer to jump back in, and the only way you could do that is to drag him down with you. His vessel, Sam Winchester, will have to say yes, and overpower the devil, and throw himself into hell willingly. You really think a human can and will do that?" he was silent for a moment.

"Yes I do" there was faith in his voice that surprised me.

"Fine, I'll talk to Death"

"Good I have to go and keep the Winchesters from being eaten" I blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"They're trapped in a hotel, filled with pagans that are summoning Lucifer, and this and that. That's why I probably won't survive, so good luck."

"And you" I said nodding as he raised his wings and disappeared. I looked around to find most had fled, except for a few reporters, Anderson, Donovan, Lestrade, and John.

"Sherlock…?" John whispered staring at me wide eyed.

"That's not my name. My name is Dumah; and Mycroft wasn't human either his name is Muriel." I said sadly, knowing my life here was over.

"_Dumah_… the angel of _death_"Donovan whisper _'of course she would've heard of me' _I thought bitterly.

"No, that's a common misconception; there is no angel of death, there's Death and his reapers. I'm the angel of silence and the stillness of death." Glancing at Leliel, I knew I had to ask "Can please make sure no one gets their hands on my sister's body"

"Yeah Sher- Dumah, we'll make sure." Lestrade said softly.

"Thank you, I have to go, you won't see me again. But thank you for everything you're all my family, never forget that." I raised my wings and disappeared.

* * *

"Dumah" a voice called over from a table where a tall, thin, old man sat eating pizza. I walked toward him, I was on edge, I hadn't seen him in a few centuries and while he didn't show up and say anything about my mess up I'm guessing he wasn't pleased. I reached the table and stood off to the side, waiting.

"It's been to long old friend" he said, looking up at me.

"Indeed" my answer was short, waiting for the inevitable.

"Please sit" his eyes never left mine, as he gestured toward a chair. I did as I was told "Quite a mess up, not that long ago"

"Yes, I greatly apologize for that"

"You disappeared; I had your clean up your mess"

"I know, I was recalled to heaven"

"Why are you here Dumah?" his gaze was scrutinizing, causing me to shift in my seat.

"I need to ask a favor of you"

"I can't bring your sister back" my gaze snapped toward him _'how does he know?'_ "If you're wondering how I know that, it's because I collected her personally; you didn't even notice I was there"

"That's not what I was going to ask" I said through clenched teeth.

"Really?"

"You must know of the apocalypse by now" I said, he glared and held up his hands revealing that they were bound.

"Lucifer" he spat "to keep me in line"

"So this will be in your benefit" I said allowing a small grin "One of the Winchesters will most likely show up and ask for your ring or try and kill you. Don't kill them and give them your ring"

"Why?"

"Because the four rings from you horsemen can open Lucifer's cage, and the Winchesters can put him back"

"I know that. But how will they get him back in the cage? I doubt he'll willingly go back, and two human against an archangel… the odds aren't their favor."

"Sam Winchester. He's Lucifer's true vessel, and if he says yes and over powers Lucifer he can jump into the pit bringing Lucifer with him."

"You think he'll be able to?" Death asked skeptical.

"My brother does. The only problem is that I doubt Dean will let him"

"I can handle that" I blinked surprised, so Death elaborated "He won't get my ring unless he agrees"

"Do you know how it works?" I asked, he nodded "Good" I stood to take my leave, but he caught my arm, it felt like my arm had turned to stone.

"Oh, and Dumah, I'm sorry about your sister…" I didn't answer; I just pulled my arm away and left. I wanted nothing more than to be left alone with my grief.

**I wasn't trying to discredit anyone's religious beliefs and just used angels' names, not trying to offend anyone. I did read this over but I might have missed a few mistakes sorry for that. **


End file.
